Ricky Johnson
Ricky Johnson is an African-American boy from a family that revolves around sports and football in particular. He is generally soft-spoken and very shy, hesitant to talk much at all in the games. Physical Appearance 1997-2003 Ricky is one of the tallest kids in the Backyard League. He has an oval-shaped head, wears a baggy white t-shirt, baggy jeans and white sneakers. 2004-2006 Ricky's appearance doesn't change much from his last. 2007-2010 Ricky looks the same, only with a more somber look on his face and slightly less baggy jeans. 2015 When Ricky returns in Backyard Sports Baseball 2015 and Backyard Sports NBA Basketball 2015, he wears red shorts and shoes, and a blue t-shirt. Personality Ricky is a very soft-spoken, serious individual. He's always focused on the game. His favorite positions are 3rd Base and Right Field. His best sport is American Football, like his brothers and father. Player Cards Baseball ('97) = Ricky is a bit timid but he's not shy when it comes to baseball. This kid has a great feel for the game and good coordination. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03 = Ricky, one of the most underrated players in the game, has all the skills to be a star but suffers from shyness and low self-esteem. His defense is topnotch, but his offense is fair to poor. But in Ricky's defense, baseball is not his game anyway, so give him a break. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '05 = Ricky, one of the most underrated players in the game, has all the skills to be a star but suffers from shyness and low self-esteem. His defense is topnotch, but his offense is fair to poor. But in Ricky's defense, baseball is not his game anyway, so give him a break. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer ('98) = Soccer has been Ricky's favorite sport since he was a little tyke. He's got great control, but not the most powerful shot. Skill Ratings |-|Football ('99) = Ricky is kind of quiet. If you're not careful, he can quietly rack up the yards as running back. On the other hand, he's been known to make some noise with his long kicks. Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = Ricky doesn't say much. He doesn't have to. He lets his game do the talking for him. Ricky can play every position, even kicker! Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = Ricky Johnson is one of the nicest kids you'll ever meet, but that doesn't mean he won't stuff your shot back in your face. A defensive stopper, Ricky is a force to be reckoned with in the post. Shoots: Right Skill Ratings |-|Backyard Sports Baseball 2015= Ricky, one of the most underrated players in the game, has all the skills to be a star, bit suffers from shyness and low self-esteem. In Ricky's defense, baseball is not his game anyways so give him a break. Skill Ratings Gallery IMG 0436.PNG|Ricky's recent appearance Trivia *Ricky's father is a football coach, as stated in Backyard Football 2002. * Ricky returned for the new Backyard Sports app game, Backyard Sports Baseball 2015. * He was born on Valentine's Day. Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010) Category:Backyard Kids Category:Revived Backyard Kids Category:Males